


Music for Slytherins

by thedra



Series: Fanmixes [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambition, Antagonism, Audio Format: Streaming, Bad Romance - Freeform, Badass, Embedded Audio, Evil, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, First War with Voldemort, Music, Playlist, Politics, Pureblood Problems, Sassy, Scary, Second War with Voldemort, Secrets, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Snakes, Snark, Survival, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedra/pseuds/thedra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evil is just live spelled backwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music for Slytherins

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Slytherwin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757371) by [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery). 



  1. **Everybody Wants to Rule the World** / Lorde
  2. **Snake Song** / Isobel Campbell & Mark Lanegan
  3. **Oh No!** / Marina and The Diamonds
  4. **Secret**  / The Pierces
  5. **Fuck You**  / Lily Allen
  6. **Teenagers**  / My Chemical Romance
  7. **Tell You Now** / Le Tigre
  8. **I'm Just Sayin'**  / Karmin
  9. **Glory and Gore** / Lorde
  10. **Power & Control** / Marina and The Diamonds
  11. **The City Is At War** / Cobra Starship
  12. **Girl With One Eye** / Florence + the Machine
  13. **Snape Vs. Snape** / Ministry of Magic
  14. **Runs in the Family** / Amanda Palmer
  15. **Ballad of a Politician** / Regina Spektor
  16. **Hungarian Dance No. 5** / London Philharmonic
  17. **You've Got the Love** / Florence + the Machine
  18. **Venus in Furs** / The Velvet Underground
  19. **Cold Hearted** / Glee Cast 
  20. **Merope's Song** / The Butterbeer Experience
  21. **Wires** / The Neighbourhood
  22. **I Scare You** / Roaring Girl Caberet
  23. **Save Your Soul** / She Wants Revenge
  24. **How Darwinian** / Dan Mangan
  25. **Don't Drink Poison** / Le Tigre
  26. **When You're Evil** / Voltaire
  27. **Would I Lie to You?** / Charlie  & Eddie
  28. **She Devil** / Natalie Merchant
  29. **Can't Tell Me Nothing** / Francis  & The Lights
  30. **The Boys Are Too Refined** / The Hush Sound
  31. **Bring It (Snakes on a Plane)** / Cobra Starship
  32. **O Fortuna** / London Philharmonic 
  33. **Not Your Concern** / The Hush Sound
  34. **Death Eaters Rejoice** / The Butterbeer Experience
  35. **Draconian Crackdown** / Rasputina
  36. **Care of Cell 44** / The Zombies
  37. **I Will Survive** / Cake
  38. **Man of a Thousand Faces** / Regina Spektor
  39. **The Bravest Man I Ever Knew** / Ministry of Magic
  40. **The Man Who Sold The World** / David Bowie
  41. **Waltz 2 from Jazz Suite No. 2** / Philadelphia Orchestra



[Listen](http://8tracks.com/withershins4/slytherin)


End file.
